


Travelling Soldier

by dinosaurApocalypse



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: In which dave and klaus both exist during the vietnam war, Love Letters, M/M, Slightly Alternate Universe, and not in combat, but klaus is in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurApocalypse/pseuds/dinosaurApocalypse
Summary: Klaus meets a soldier waiting for a bus, and they strike up a conversation that leads to them deciding to exchange letters during the soldier's tour.Klaus falls in love with him.





	Travelling Soldier

It's not a particularly busy day at the cafe where Klaus works, so when a man not much older than he is walks through the door and takes a seat at a booth, it doesn't take Klaus long to get to him. This man, dressed in army greens, is incredibly handsome and seems shy, so Klaus smiles at him and pretends that his heart isn't beating like a drum against his ribcage.

"Hello, what can I get for ya?" Klaus looks at the soldier, still smiling his polite server smile, but he can't help the way his eyes roam, taking in the man's facial features as though memorizing every detail.

"A Cola, please," The man says softly, proving Klaus's assumption about him being shy correct after all. The boy simply smiles and nods, turning to walk away before he feels a soft grip on his arm. He stops and turns to face the soldier, who looks embarrassed and even more nervous than before.

"I- I apologize if this seems sudden or rude, but... would you mind sitting down and talking to me? I'm feeling a little nervous and- I understand if you don't want to-"

"I'm off in an hour," Klaus tells him, smiling brightly, "I know somewhere we can go to talk if you'd like. It's very peaceful and might ease your nerves a little."

So an hour later, Klaus takes off his apron and hangs it up on its hook, taking the soldier's hand as he leads him to the pier. It's peaceful enough, the sounds of the water lapping at the shore and the birds ahead keeping the silence away. They sit down, feet dangling off the edge of the pier, and it's enough to make Klaus's heart race with excitement and nervousness.

They talk for hours, laughing and learning so much about each other. The soldier's name is Dave Katz, and they're both gay and have never been in love before. Dave just turned eighteen two days ago and is preparing to go to a training camp where he may not even see combat, and he hopes he doesn't because the idea of fighting really scares him. Klaus tells him that he's nearly sixteen, in the marching band at school along with his sister Vanya, while his other sister Allison is in theater, Diego and Luther play football, Ben reads like he has to finish every book ever written, and Five enjoys doing the science fair. He learns that Dave doesn't have any siblings, so Klaus immediately offers to give him some of his, making them both laugh. It's nice, talking to someone like this, without a care in the world, and Klaus feels sad that this is going to end soon. After all, Dave is about to get on a bus and probably fight in the war. They'll probably never speak again.

"You probably have a boyfriend," Dave starts suddenly, prompting Klaus to look at him with raised eyebrows, "but I don't really care? I mean, I do, but- Look, Klaus, you're amazing, and I've enjoyed talking to you, and... well, I don't have anyone to send a letter to, since I don't have any family, so- so would it be alright if I sent some to you?"

Klaus scribbles his address on a piece of paper for Dave to put on the envelopes, saying their goodbyes at the bus stop just down the street from the cafe where they met. Dave kisses Klaus on the cheek before boarding the bus, and Klaus has never felt more elated in his entire life. He goes home, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his first letter.

They exchange letters for months. Dave sends letters from a base in California then Vietnam. He tells Klaus about the training and how different it is from actual combat, and Klaus tells him about school and home. With every letter they exchange, Klaus finds himself falling more and more in love with Dave, eagerly awaiting his return. He can't see himself loving anyone else, won't love anyone other than Dave, because Dave is the best man he's ever met. He's certain that they're going to grow old together, happy and in love, as soon as Dave's tour is over. He doesn't care that people think he's too young for Dave, all that matters is their love for each other. He can't wait for the letter that tells him Dave's coming home to him.

_My darling Klaus,_

_ My heart beats with anticipation over your letters and with excitement every time they arrive. I think of you often, and your letters never fail to make me smile. I'm in love with you, Klaus Hargreeves, and I want you to move in with me when I come home. We can grow old together as you want, as I want. You're my first and only, baby. Promise me you'll be mine? As soon as we're able, I want you to marry me._

_ Everything is just fine over here. We've had a couple of close calls, but we made it through. As always, it's hell, and I'm afraid that we might be ambushed every time we do patrols, or that we'll be attacked when we're asleep, or even that I may not make it out of the next fight we will see. I've lost many friends here, as I'm sure the other side has too._

_ But every time I feel afraid or things get rough, I simply close my eyes and think of that day at the pier. I see your beautiful smile and am filled with renewed strength to carry on for another day. I can not wait to see you again, my angel._

_ Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. I'll send you as many letters as I possibly can manage to make up for it when I'm able._

_ I love you,_

_ Dave Katz._

Of course, Klaus immediately sends his own letter.

_Dearest Dave,_

_ Yes, I will move in with you, and I'll marry you as soon as we can. The day we can. We'll grow old in a nice house, and our love will never end. I eagerly await your return._

_ Everything is perfectly fine here, as always. Dad isn't happy, though he rarely is nowadays, with Luther planning to enlist as soon as he turns eighteen, and Diego not far behind. Look after them for me, if they join you there before you come home._

_ I carry your recent letter with me always, rereading it and loving you more every day. You're my first, my only, my everything. I'll never stop loving you, David Katz, and I'll hold you to that promise of marriage._

_ I'll try not to worry if you try to take care of yourself, baby._

_ Love always,_

_ Klaus._

Weeks pass with no word from Dave, and Klaus tries not to worry. He focuses on his studies, practices the piccolo, and constantly carries the letter around with him to read whenever he misses Dave too much. All that really does is make him fall more in love with the man.

One Friday night, Klaus is at a football game with the rest of the marching band. They sing the national anthem and pray the Lord's Prayer, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he sees a man dressed in army greens step up to the microphone.

"Folks, would you bow your heads while we read a list of local Vietnam soldiers killed?"

His heart stops, listening intently for the name he dreads most to be read, praying he doesn't hear it.

But he does.

"David Katz."

He's the only one who cares when Dave's name is read. He runs to hide under the stands, sobbing alone and grieving for the soldier he'll never see again.

_My love,_

_I'm coming home. I'll hold you in my arms and kiss you breathless. We'll buy a house and grow old together. That, I can promise you._

_ Our love will never end, only grow stronger when we're together, and I'll marry you. I'll marry you the day we're able, and I'll never let you go._

_ You'll never be alone again. Your soldier's coming home, my angel, my sunshine, my Klaus._

_ I love you. I'll see you soon._

_ To the moon and back,_

_ David Joseph Katz._


End file.
